deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roronoa Zoro vs. Zabuza Momochi
Roronoa Zoro vs. Zabuza Momochi is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fifth episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Roronoa Zoro from the anime/manga series, One Piece, and Zabuza Momochi from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Description One Piece VS Naruto! Ex-Pirate Hunter against Mercenary Ninja, both with swords that are impossibly cool and powerful, when a bounty is placed on their heads, Who will collect? Interlude Boomstick: Ah swords, one of the best and most fun weapons in the world. Wiz: So effective that overtime, they are regarded as an extension of their wielder. Boomstick: And these two have taken sword wielding to an extreme level! Wiz: Roronoa Zoro, the Ex-Pirate Hunter. Boomstick: And Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Zoro Wiz: There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was King of the Pirates, he had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams, before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said Boomstick: "Oh, you can have all of my shit, but you'll have to find the "One Piece", which i'll vaguely describe." Wiz: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the treasure that would make their dreams come true. Boomstick: But we're not 4Kids, so we're skipping that intro sequence. Wiz: After the reveal of the One Piece's existence, it triggered the Great Age of Pirates, and one such crew of pirates that formed in search of it was the Straw Hat Pirates, founded by Monkey D. Luffy. Boomstick: And OOHHH BOY, did Luffy get himself a good first member! I mean, just look at that kickass scar across his eye! Wiz: Roronoa Zoro was the first person to join Luffy on his journey to obtain the One Piece, and also in the hope that he might fulfil his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Boomstick: So Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates went on their REALLY. LONG. NEVERENDING. ADVENTURE. Seriously, is One Piece ever gonna end? Wiz: Eventually, though Zoro quickly became one of the most powerful Straw Hats, second only to Luffy, though unlike Luffy and a number of the other Pirates, Zoro did not consume a Devil Fruit. Boomstick: Instead, Zoro took the best approach possible, SWORDS! And I mean it! This guy literally invented his own style, his own moves, and seriously made that the coolest shit ever! Wiz: Zoro invented the Santoryu fighting style, which was based around high speed attacks, direct hits and even compressed air projectiles, this style incorporated the use of three katanas, Zoro carried one in each hand and the third in his mouth. Boomstick: But Zoro didn't just stop there, he also developed styles for two swords, one sword and even no swords at all! Wiz: The Nitoryu, Ittoryu and Mutoryu were Zoro's other options if he wasn't able to wield all three blades at once, however, he was adaptable in all 4 styles, Zoro uses this various styles to perform many devastating attacks- Boomstick: Into some badass swordplay! When using his Santoryu, Zoro can use devastating techniques with names I can't pronounce, but he's got over 15 different techniques, and his signature technique, the Oni Giri! Wiz: When Zoro is taken to Nitoryu, he can use techniques like Taka Nami, to create a powerful gust of wind, a powerful spinning attack called the Sai Kuru, alternate stances like Nigiri and so on. Boomstick: Finally his one-sword form, and one of my personal favourites, Zoro's best technique with one sword is his Shishi Sonson, which in true anime swordsman fashion, strikes the foe as the sword is sheathed. Wiz: He can also use techniques such as the Hiryu: Kaen, the Yakkodori and the Baki, all these techniques and more make up Zoro's swordplay. Boomstick: But Zoro isn't just a swordsman, he's also quite the expert at unarmed fighting, being able to use a sword technique without any swords, his Tatsu Maki, which doesn't ring any bells at all!! Wiz: Zoro has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and can lift and toss an entire building nowadays. Boomstick: Nothing about this guy is even remotely human, he can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to epic heights, and dodge bullets with total ease. Wiz: Zoro is also an excellent swimmer, being able to swim and dive without trouble, though one of Zoro's best displays is in his resistance to pain, To match his incredible strength, Zoro also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured. Boomstick: Seriously, this guy has endured slashes, stabs, buzz saws, kicks, explosives, even having to cut into his own legs to free himself, man, that's kinda scary. Wiz: Zoro managed to absorb all of the damage and fatigue Luffy had accumulated during a fight, and somehow Zoro managed to survive without dropping unconscious, or even dead for that matter. Boomstick: He was bleeding all over, and somehow he lived through that, and actually managed to not give a fuck about the pain, what kind of treatment did this guy get to not give a SINGLE fuck about all that pain. Wiz: Additionally, Zoro possesses Haki, basically a manifestation of one's willpower to sense spiritual energy, use one's life force and overpower their foes, Zoro uses two variants of Haki, Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku. Boomstick: The Ken Haki allows Zoro to sense the presence of others, even if they are hidden from view or too far away, that would help all those times I lost my beer on the couch, probably still have it. Wiz: Doubt it, the Busoshoku Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm, Swordsmen, like Zoro, tend to use Busoshoku Haki to imbue their blades to prevent them from chipping. Boomstick: It's kinda like a force field so great it can block attacks without actual contact being made, but Zoro uses his to ensure his swords aren't broken in battle, also quite handy. Wiz: Well, even though Zoro is physically dominating and overwhelming at swordplay, Zoro has one obvious weakness: his complete lack of orientation, he'll get lost so easily that he'll end up getting into situations he wouldn't be in if he were able to stay on path. Boomstick: No really, He can get lost SO EASILY!! Wiz: You'd think a pirate like Zoro, searching for the One Piece wouldn't get lost in the middle of the search, but despite that however, Zoro is still a very powerful and impressive Pirate Swordsman, he's defeated many foes, including Braham, Ohm, Kaku, Ryuma and Pica. Boomstick: He's sliced his way through and destroyed Dragons, cut off Oars's left tusk, cut through solid steel, and refined his Santoryu style to the point where a zombie who knew his techniques couldn't take him down, Yep, that happened. Wiz: And after training with the famous Dracule Mihawk, Zoro became a much greater swordsman than he ever was, and today, he continues on his quest to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Zoro: Over the 9 mountains and 8 seas... Throughout the world itself... There is nothing I cannot cut!!! Zabuza Boomstick: Allow me to tell you the best way possible to determine the best students in your ninja school, put all the graduates in a death match and only the survivors truly graduate, almost sounds like a certain book series... Wiz: These death match trials were the way of life for students at the Hidden Mist Village, however one day, one hundred of their students were all slain by a non-student, from that day on, that student would be known simply as "Demon of the Hidden Mist", which is how Zabuza Momochi's infamy came to be. Boomstick: Zabuza's fame grew over the years, killing other notable ninjas, then Zabuza joined the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the biggest and best swordwielders in the entire world, and Zabuza was among the best in his league. Wiz: Naturally so, as Zabuza is a natural killer, and quite good at his job, so much so, he planned a coup d'etat against the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village, to do this, he became a mercenary for hire, taking any job that would pay him well. Boomstick: And being a mercenary assassin swordsman ninja has its perks, as Zabuza hails from the Hidden Mist Village, it's pretty obvious he has the ability to use Water-based Jutsu attacks, but there's a lot more to Zabuza. Wiz: While Zabuza can use Water Jutsu like the Water Prison and the Water Clone, Zabuza is especially adept at the Hiding in Mist Technique, as it made his Silent Killing even easier to perform. By blanketing the area in a thick mist, Zabuza blinds his targets, making it even more difficult for them to defend against him. Boomstick: Hell, this guy can even hide from you in plain sight, even if there's BARELY any water around! I feel like this guy would be the best hide and seek player of all time. Wiz: However, Zabuza isn't a coward who hides behind Mist to get easy kills, Zabuza is well armed for a fight against another trained ninja, as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman, Zabuza lives up to that title, he wields the Kubikiribōchō, an over-sized broad sword built perfectly to accommodate Zabuza's style. Boomstick: It's no Dragonslayer, or Buster Sword, or Bloodscythe, or Soul Edge, but Zabuza's big ass sword is powerful in it's own damn right! Wiz: This large weapon has the unique ability to absorb and utilise the iron from all the blood it sheds, from whoever it cuts, in order to reform itself if damaged or broken. Boomstick: WAIT, IT'S A VAMPIRIC SWORD!? HOLY CRAP! Someone get that sword for me, i'll pay you, I swear! Wiz: Zabuza is a master in its use, slaying any and all who got in a way, often in a single swing, addtionally, the sword has an open circle, believed to have been made for the sole purpose of decapitation. Boomstick: And like all badass anime swordsman, Zabuza has zero problem with the swords weight, being able to carry it around, and even spin the damn thing with enough force to effortlessly plow through a tree, or even a person! Wiz: Zabuza is renowned in every single country for his high skill in killing opponents through zero visibility, I mean, this guy can sense your actions, even down to the slightest movement of the eye. Boomstick: And if he needs even more power, Zabuza can perform devastating jutsu from launching powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon bullets and giant waterfalls at his opponents. Wiz: Even when Zabuza had the waterfall jutsu used aganist him to the same effect, he survived the attack and was back up shortly afterward, with no sustained injuries, or even any remote harm. Boomstick: Zabuza is incredibly tough and has endured some serious pain, after having been stabbed repeateadly and having lost movement in his arms, Zabuza was able to fight off and kill dozens of personally hired men simply with well-coordinated kicks and a kunai in his mouth. Wiz: As a master of stealth and assassination, Zabuza likes to come to a battle prepared, knowing how he'll kill the target and what actions to take, but when dropped into a fight cold, Zabuza manages just fine. Boomstick: Plus, he possesses extensive knowledge of the human body's pressure points and most vulnerable organs. Wiz: Zabuza's moniker of "Demon of the Hidden Mist" certainly was present in Zabuza, as Zabuza possesses an incredibly strong chakra, which could be visibly seen when released, taking the image of a demon itself, scaring foes even when Zabuza himself was weakened from battle. Boomstick: Throughout his mercenary career, Zabuza has killed countless targets, reigned his renown across all 5 countries, and faced and even managed to surpress Kakashi, forcing Kakashi's students to act for themselves. Wiz: Kakashi respected the power Zabuza possessed, and he easily became one of the most feared Mercenaries in the Naruto universe. Boomstick: He even got the zombie thing done to him, and was able to come back again, though he didn't last long. Wiz: With that being said, Zabuza has still been defeated despite his strength and knowledge, even though his demise had him outnumbered, weakened and fighting a losing battle, Zabuza's determination kept him alive and fighting long enough to have his last moments with his own pupil, Haku. Boomstick: Is she a dude, or is he a chick? I can't honestly tell. Wiz: Though even when on the brink of death, Zabuza will give every inch of his life to ensure the job gets done, whether it risks his neck or otherwise. Zabuza: When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. DEATH BATTLE! ---- Bounty Sanctuary Bounty Hunters and those who kill for money are often secluded to the darkest corners of the world in order to avoid becoming targets themselves while also ready to accept any job, if it paid well, thankfully, there existed a place where those kind of people could be haven from the rest of the world, however, this place was both an amplifier and a magnet. It allowed them safety, but it was also a compromise, bounties were accepted here at a rate much higher than the rest of the world, and many of the collected bounties had been completed within a day, many people would take a high priced bounty and back them into a corner, for good... This placed was called Bounty Sanctuary. Though only those with a notably bounty were allowed entry, as such, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi was feared and renowned amongst those he allied with, any bounty that was suitable and met his standards, he'd accept and have completed in a matter of hours, and returned his bounties dead or alive, his sword stained red with blood, Zabuza relished in the revenue he'd achieved since he enters, many of the witnessess says they never saw what happened to Zabuza's bounties until he carried their lifeless husk of a body. However, Zabuza's notoriety started putting his own bounty into a higher state than ever before, reaching a record-breaking 90,000,000,000, a number not achieved by anyone else prior, Zabuza did not worry, he knew he struck fear into whoever even though of attacking him, sometimes he would remain awake through the night, in case anyone attempted an assassination on him. A man who appeared to ally himself with Zabuza layed out a spread set of other bounties that were available for him to take, and he noticed some underwhelming numbers, but then he laid his eyes on one that had a bounty of 732,000,000, to which Zabuza smirked and stood up, holding the paper in his hand, he then threw the paper at the wall, and within the span of a thought, Zabuza's pair of kunai's struck the paper into the wall. The poster he had pinned against the wall was for a named regarded as an Ex-Pirate Hunter, and when investigating further, he learned in other parts of the world, this man had a bounty of 320,000,000, which further impressed him, he would make a 1.5 billion in profit, Zabuza then ushered his name, "Roronoa Zoro, your pirating days are over." as Zabuza picked up his sword once again. Outside, in the sprawling almost city-like populace of Bounty Sanctuary, Roronoa Zoro found him lost, again. Zoro didn't remember how he ended up here, but he remembers he needed to get some supplies for the Straw Hats, "...Shit, now i've lost track of the ship, it's just annoying when this happens." Zoro walked through the cityscape searching for any signs of his ship, thankfully, he saw water nearby, and travelled to it quickly. Standing atop one of the buldings, Zabuza knew that being a pirate, Zoro would travel to somewhere where water would reside, Zabuza then assumed the posture to perform his trademark jutsu, "Hiding in the Mist Jutsu!" upon the words leaving his mouth, muffled by his bandages covering his mouth, suddenly, the entire are around him begun emitting a thick mist, this also reached far enough near the water where Zoro stood, Zoro then noticed the mist around him beginning to rise. “Oh great, now I can’t see shit!” as Zoro complained about the situation he found himself in, Zoro squinted his eyes, occasionally stretching his neck out to look further past the mist in an attempt to pierce his way through it, but to little avail, he knew was in the same place he was, but he didn’t know which was back and which was forward, a voice suddenly pierced through the mist as if meant solely for Zoro to hear. “There is no escape for you!” Zoro looked upward to where he heard the voice, and to his surprise, saw a demonic looking figure looming atop a building purple and crimson looming over the mist, Zoro quickly pulled out two of his swords in each of his hands and assumed a defensive stance, “Show yourself, or I’m gonna hurt you!” A dark figure jumped from the demonic one, as if a host for it, and with the fluidity of a ninja, Zabuza landed on the ground, the mist around them fading, as well as the demonic figure once atop the building, “So, Roronoa Zoro, have you prepared yourself to die?” Zabuza remarked in an almost arrogant, yet determine voice as he held his massive sword on his shoulder, while hunched forward, with menacing eyes attempting to instil fear in Zoro. “How the hell would you know me!?” Zoro’s eye also sharpened to a point, Zabuza threw a scroll at Zoro, Zoro picked it up off the ground and laid the scroll out flat, it read, “Wanted: Roronoa Zoro - Dead or Alive - 732,000,000” Zoro then pulled out all three of his swords, two in his hands, the third in his mouth, “Well, if you want to kill me, you’re gonna have to try!” In only a matter of moments, their entire battlefield became available to them, those who could not bear to see blood and death fled the place quickly, however those who enjoyed a good fight seated himself high above, up on the rooftops and overhead bridges where they could cast their eyes over the two swordsman, one of the bounty hunters looks at the both of them from his heightened point of view, "Dead or Alive, one of them gets paid either way..." the Bounty Hunter thought to himself as overlooked the events that were about to unfold. Zabuza smirked and assumed a one handed sword stance, “Let’s see if you’re ready to face me, prepare yourself Zoro!” Zoro wasted no time whatsoever, he leapt himself forward into the air, and readied his swords as he descended upon Zabuza, about ready to end him as quickly as he started. (Cue 東方(Touhou) Demetori- Paradise ~ Deep Mountain) Striking with all three of his blades at Zabuza, he responds by raising his blade, blocking all three of Zoro's blades at once, Zoro quickly jumped back to break off his attack, before coming in again, this time with his feet planted firmly on the ground. With Zoro in sight, Zabuza with only a single hand swung his great sword with an overhead swing aiming for Zoro, Zoro managed to narrowly evade the swing, but the swing easily slashed into the ground beneath, easily cutting through the wood the two of them stood on. Zoro quickly rushed back at Zabuza, swing with his three swords, Zabuza weaving his head back and to the sides, shifting his body to avoid a number of the swings, on one such swing, Zabuza leaned back and performed a backflip, with his hand keeping him stable as he flipped, he reached for a kunai and upon landing on his feet, slashed Zoro's chest directly, Zoro lashed out, trying to get even with the Demon of the Hidden Mist, but Zabuza quickly used Hiding in the Mist technique to flee from his foe. Zoro looked around trying to see if he could find Zabuza in the mist, but only after a few moments of waiting did Zoro become too impatient, "Tatsu Maki!" with a single powerful swing of his three blades, the Mist formed by Zabuza, exposing his location, he was right behind Zoro ready to swing his mighty sword at him, but before Zabuza could bring his blade down for the swing, Zoro aggressively bashed himself into Zabuza, knocking the demon off balance, Zoro grabbed him by his upper chest, Zabuza freed himself and jumped back several meters. "You bastard, why don't you stop hiding and come at me?" Zoro held one of his sword in a stance that invited Zabuza to attack, to which Zabuza accepted, re-engaging the battle, Zabuza ran forward almost running like a bull, Zabuza held his sword low, ready to throw out his attacks. As Zabuza closed the distance, he delivered an upward swing at Zoro, he evaded the swing, but Zabuza halted his swords momentum and went for a stabbing thrust forward, Zoro weaved to his left in order to avoid the swing, Zabuza swung right, making Zoro duck under the sword to get away, but Zabuza quickly reversed his motion for a left swing, it managed to bump Zoro's shoulder, but nothing harmful. Zabuza adusted his wrist in order to make his next swing an overhead downward strike, though upon his swing, Zoro sidestepped it as Zabuza's sword hit the ground leaving him open, with his two swords ready, Zoro performed an "X" shaped slash on Zabuza's back. Zabuza stumbled forward from it, but Zabuza was quick to respond, letting the pain push him further, with a single hand, he performed a 180 swing, trying to get even with his foe. Zoro ducked under Zabuza's sword and waited until the blade had passed before standing upright, Zabuza continued with his offensive, throwing out yet another sword swing, overhead and ready to part Zoro in two, though as if blocked by invisible armor, Zabuza's blade stopped then and there, Zoro smirked and slashed Zabuza twice on the chest, Zabuza delivered a powerful kick and knocked Zoro back a couple meters. Zabuza then performed a series of fast hand seals, forty-four hand seals in fact, all in quick succession, on the forty-fourth seal, the water next to him suddenly lifted up in one place, out from it emerged a Water Dragon, via the jutsu he performed, without so much as a direction from Zabuza, the dragon knew his target was Zoro. The massive dragon was heading right for the Ex-Pirate Hunter, and Zoro's eye widened at the sight of it, but he didn't worry, he was fighting something that was made from the very sea that he sails through, this shouldn't be anything truly dangerous, the dragon roared as it begun it's descent upon Zoro, Zoro holds a sword in his mouth and places his black bandanna on his head, Zoro's sword turned black, activating his Haki to improve the swords powers. (Cue '''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z0gIog_fb4 '''GomuGomu vs GoeGoe (Zoro)])' Zoro then begun spinning the swords in his hands as if they were the propellors on a helicopter, Zoro jumped into the air and the speed of which his swords swung kept him airbone and ascending, ''"Santoryu Ogi..." Zoro had a technique planned and as he approached the dragon that was beginning to open it's mouth Zoro put his technique into action. "Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai!" ''Zoro quickly travelled inside the water dragon's mouth before it could bite him, but when inside the dragon, Zoro delivered massive slashes to the dragon one after another, and after a couple moments, the Dragon's head was decapitated, the the rest of the body split in two as the water dropped lifelessly onto the ground. Zoro himself landed on the groud as well, and looked over at Zabuza, ''"So, your blades do cut deep." Zabuza remarked as he watched his justu count for naught against his foe, but this had given Zabuza a free opporntunity, Zabuza then performed 18 hand seals in blinding fast unison, preparing to deliver a follow-up "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" ''The leftover water from the dragon, as well as the surrounding body of water near them suddenly formed together, surging and rising up to several dozens of metres high, It then streamed down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall, as Zabuza had called it, the wave was almost all-encompassing, but again, Zoro maintained his composure, to him, this is just another wave at sea. However, this wave wasn't a natural wave from the ocean, this was a wave with great torrential power, and enough power to devastate whatever it plowed through, Zoro jumped into the air once again and cut himself a opening through the wave that Zabuza had sent his way, however, the water kept coming, a cascading waterfall solely meant for him to fall under, Zoro cut through the water without much worry, but after a few successful slashes, a wave manages to rise high enough to push Zoro under. Zabuza stood back as he watched his technique lay waste to his foe, though the power of the technique was much greater than he'd initially expected, the waves started collapsing buildings, and destroying anything that wasn't strong enough to hold it off, Zabuza quickly fled to higher ground, using his ninja skills to evade the waves and use the falling buildings to launch himself higher into the air. Submereged beneath water, Zoro realised he had been knocked pretty far from where he once was, Zoro begun swimming upward, he held his breath and swam against what felt like a strong underwater current, Zoro didn't have time to worry about a current, he continued to swim closer and closer to the surface. A chunk of a building also underwater was coming right for Zoro, who was swimming against the current, Zoro effectively dispatched the cement by slicing it in two, Zoro then swam faster, and finally he reached the surface, he looked around and saw collapsed buildings, wood, cement and drenched wanted posters floating on the surface near him, and no sign of Zabuza. Zoro swam back to land and stood up, then more mist started forming around him, this time he had no indiciation of where Zabuza could be, so instead, Zoro closed his eyes and used the power of his Haki, and without a doubt, he saw Zabuza's demonic purple aura, just meters from him! Zabuza swung his sword at Zoro from the mist, but Zoro quickly used his Haki to harden his three sword and met Zabuza head on with a deadlock between the two, "Don't play with me!" Zoro weaved under Zabuza's sword and deliveed a slash to his cheek, cutting some of the bandages which covered his mouth, Zabuza grunted and jumped back several meters. '(Cue '''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ59KdLWfx0 '''Kakashi vs. Zabuza - Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3])' Zabuza's moniker of "Demon on the Hidden Mist" wasn't just for show, and he was about to show all why he was so feared, hanging his arms downward, his eyes narrowed by the look of true rage the laid on his face, and his physical presence now welcoming his dark purple demonic figure right behind him, the thick purple energy seethed through him, as is his blood was a fuel for the demonic energy. ''"Let's just get this senseless fight over with!" Zoro shouted, as Zabuza ripped off the remaining bandages covering his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth and his gritty face, almost an appropriate one for someone called a Demon. "Ittoryu Iai..." Zoro held his one sword in it's sheath and closed his eye holding his hand firmly on the handle, silent, but waiting, Zabuza rushed himself forward, ready for the inevitability of his victory, he swung his sword at Zoro as the Ex-Pirate Hunter as he did the same... "Shishi Sonson!" Zoro sheathed his sword as blood spilled from the slash left on Zabuza's chest, Zabuza fell back onto his knees as he looked at his blood-stained hand, but that look of shock quickly changed, Zabuza let out a massive grunt of rage as he bolted at Zoro at an alarming rate with his sword out in front ready to cut him down, "Santoryu... Oni Giri". Zoro crossed his two swords across his chest and placed the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them, and as the two swordsman met in the middle, with their blades colliding head on, after a momentary deadlock between the two, the swordsman finish their swings and neither look at their opponent, backs to each other, for a moment, it would seem neither combatant did anything harmful... But then Zabuza ached in pain, as his left forearm was sliced off his body like a knife to butter, the blood dripped, but Zabuza didn't let the pain weigh him down, instead the demonic energy become even more noticeable, Zoro turned around and was glad his technique had hit his mark, but Zabuza was still alive. Zabuza dropped his sword and reached for a kunai, but instead of holding it in his hand, he threw it in the air and caught it in his teeth! Zabuza picked up his sword with the only arm he had left and with every conceivable ounce of strength he could muster, Zabuza ran right back over to Zoro. Clashing blades once more, Zoro and Zabuza both looked each other in the eyes, Zabuza's demonic presence didn't unsettle Zoro's guard, but Zabuza was determined to land hits, using his sword, he swung low at Zoro's feet, to which he jumped, but Zabuza quickly followed up with by thrusting his kunai into Zoro's gut and cut a wide slash by aggressively tilting his head to further harm Zoro. Zoro pulls out the kunai from Zabuza and kicks him away to get free, Zabuza lands on his feet and steps back a few meters, and pulls out a second kunai as his demonic energy flows through him, Zoro activates his Haki on his three blades and puts on his black bandanna again, as Zoro and Zabuza run at each other once more. Zoro and Zabuza both yell as they get closer to each other, they both swing their swords at each other, with immense force behind both of their attacks, the deadlock one final time, the both look each in the eye, Zabuza ends the deadlock by stabbing Zoro in the chest with the kunai in his mouth, Zabuza releases the kunai from his mouth and prepares for a final swing... But as he came back around for the final swing, he was met with Zoro's blades in his chest, Zabuza dropped his sword and looked at the man who had brought him to death's cold door, with the third sword in his mouth, Zoro looked at Zabuza's eyes and titled his head to the right... Zabuza's head dropped the ground as the rest of his body dropped idly as well, his sword stained with his own blood, Zoro sheathed all three of his swords, pulled the kunai from his chest and left it by Zabuza's sword, as Zoro left the place that had once been their battlefield, as his own blood decorated the trail he walked. '''K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Zoro's Theme - One Piece Soundtrack) Boomstick: That was intense and brutal at the same time! Wiz: Zoro and Zabuza are both master swordsman in their own rights, and both have the tools needed to fight each other. Boomstick: While Zabuza is older and has a little more experience, Zoro is a more unique swordsman and has the edge in variety in his swordplay. Wiz: Zabuza can match Zoro physically, as both have endured insane amounts of pain and still managed to go on despite what pain they were dealing with. Boomstick: But Zoro has the abilities necessary to match and surpass Zabuza's high chakra reserves and his Water Jutsu. Wiz: Zoro has the advantage of his two Haki's, the first of which allowed him to sense Zabuza's aura, and where he was, regardless of distance or visual obscurity, which negates the effectiveness of Zabuza's Hiding in the Mist technique, since his Haki can perceive attacks before they happen. Boomstick: And Zoro's second Haki allows him greater strength and defence in his swords, Zabuza's sword really wouldn't be able to break Zoro's sword in the long run, since his swords are strong enough to slice through buildings and even dragons. Wiz: One of Zoro's best showings with his Haki and swordsmanship came in his battle against Pica, where Zoro cut Pica's stone body in half with Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai, something that Zabuza hasn't even touched with his own powers. Boomstick: And of course, using water jutsu against a Pirate doesn't always go hand in hand, Zoro can manage himself when underwater, and since Zoro has cut things much bigger and tougher than a water dragon, Zoro can cut through that too. Wiz: Plus Zoro really isn't the kind of person who would give into fear of Zabuza's demonic presence, Zoro tends to face death in a defiant manner and show no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. Boomstick: I gotta hand it to Zoro, he sure cut straight to the point in this one! Wiz: The winner is Roronoa Zoro. Trivia *This battle, as well as Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet, are both inspired by Erza Scarlet vs Roronoa Zoro. *In this fight, Zoro's bounty in Bounty Sanctuary is 732,000,000, a reference to the One Piece anime having 732 episodes at the time of this battle being written. **Additionally, the 320,000,000 on Zoro's Bounty is his actual bounty in One Piece. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles